Nobody's Home
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fic vencedora do Concurso Floco de Neve: Na véspera de Natal, Tenten visita a mansão Hyuuga pela primeira vez, mas ela não fazia ideia do que o destino lhe preparara. ‹‹NejixTenten››


E lá estava. A tão famosa mansão Hyuuga se mostrava para ela, pela primeira vez. Seus olhos estavam impressionados com o tamanho do lugar. Devia dar, no mínimo, cinquenta vezes a sua casa ali. Com certeza parecia com uma criança pequena admirando um presente de Natal, mas não se importava.

Percebeu que os portões da mansão estavam abertos, provavelmente por causa dela. Entrou no jardim da frente um pouco receosa, se sentia uma intrusa, mas não poderia se atrasar. Andou a passos mais rápidos, dando uma olhada aqui e outra ali, de vez em quando. Se viu outra vez encantada, agora com as luzes postas nos arbustos e nas árvores que rodeavam a mansão. Luzes de todas as cores, azul, vermelha, verde... formando um conjunto maravilhoso ao acenderem.

Continuou caminhando, para ela pareceu uma eternidade. Parou de repente ao se deparar com uma linda fonte de água cristalina, não entendia como eles conseguiam manter aquilo no meio do inverno, ou como a água não congelava. Só de pensar nisso, sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha e olhou para cima. Já estava começando a nevar e se continuasse parada ali não iria ter uma noite muito tranquila.

Finalmente chegou as escadas que levavam à porta, apertou a campainha e ficou esperando uns segundos, apesar de não ter gostado da ideia de ficar do lado de fora, no frio. Se virou para olhar o jardim mais uma vez. Como seria bom acordar com uma vista tão linda como aquela todos os dias.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada atrás de si, ela voltou seu olhar para a mesma e esperou. Já ia começar a brincar com a amiga quando levou um susto.

- Neji?! - aquilo saíra um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, mas não era para menos.

Esperava ver Hinata ali, não seu companheiro de equipe.

- Oi, Tenten - o rapaz sorriu torto ao ver a moça.

E que sorriso...

Mesmo passando anos treinando ao lado dele, Tenten nunca o vira sorrir daquele jeito. Na verdade, nunca o tinha visto sorrir. Ele deveria fazer aquilo mais vezes, com certeza.

- O... o que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou ainda confusa.

- Vim passar o natal com meu tio.

- Entendo - ela falou um pouco constrangida.

- E você?

- Eu vim me encontrar com a Hinata, combinamos de ir juntas até a casa da Ino. Vamos fazer um amigo secreto lá.

- Ah, é. A Hinata falou algo sobre isso, sim.

- Você poderia chamá-la?

- Creio que não será possível - ele falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- E por quê?

- A Hinata... viajou.

Tenten se surpreendeu. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, não é? Como a Hinata teve coragem de fazer algo assim?

- Não acredito! - falou extremamente irritada - Ela me paga. - suspirou forte, olhou para o presente em suas mãos e teve vontade de jogá-lo longe - Mas obrigada mesmo assim, Neji. Eu acho que vou para casa.

Ela já estava se virando para sair quando sentiu algo puxando a sua mão, a impedindo de andar. Olhou surpresa para a mão de Neji, que segurava a sua. Suas bochechas começaram a pegar fogo, e ela tentou disfarçar um pouco, sem sucesso.

- Por que não fica? - ele perguntou usando um tom de voz que Tenten nunca ouvira. Ele estava sendo... doce.

- Eu não quero incomodar seu tio - ela falou tentando soltar sua mão da dele.

- Mas não vai - ele manteve o aperto firme - Ele viajou a negócios, por isso a Hinata não está aqui.

A garota não estava entendendo mais nada, só tinha vontade de ir embora e esquecer toda essa confusão, mas como poderia negar algo a ele? Logo ele.

- Está bem - disse. De toda forma, ela já estava morrendo de frio e queria entrar em algum lugar quente o mais rápido possível.

Entraram na casa e ele fechou a porta. Ela passou os olhos ao redor da sala, era igualmente bela ao jardim. Cheia de quadros, peças de porcelana, fotos de família. E enquanto observava cada canto de lá, sentiu algo a puxando para trás. Percebeu que era só Neji, que estava tirando seu casaco e o colocando em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da porta de entrada.

Ela colocou o presente que serviria para o amigo secreto na mesma mesa, teria preferido jogar aquilo no lixo, mas não era hora de se estressar, afinal era Natal. Iria procurar descansar e relaxar um pouco, se é que conseguiria. Ficar perto de Neji sempre a deixara muito nervosa, fora a sensação de borboletas voando em seu estômago e a vermelhidão que teimava em aparecer em seu rosto.

Estava estranhando o comportamento dele, porém não achava nem um pouco ruim.

- Então, você está sozinho?

- É, não tem ninguém em casa. Pode se sentar - ele apontou para o sofá que ficava em frente a uma lareira - Eu já volto.

Ela fez o que ele havia dito e esperou.

Voltou a passar seus olhos pela sala, decorando cada detalhe. Sempre ouvira boatos de que os Hyuuga possuíam a casa mais linda que Konoha possuía. Todavia, não imaginava que fosse realmente tão magnífica. A quantidade de enfeites natalinos era grande, tinha certeza de que aquilo havia sido obra de Hinata. A garota adorava o Natal e nunca deixara de arrumar a casa, especialmente a árvore. E foi se lembrando disso que Tenten rodou os olhos a procura da árvore de Natal dos Hyuuga. Demorou um pouco mais do que devia, até que finalmente viu o pinheiro em um canto mais escuro da sala.

Se levantou e foi até ele um pouco curiosa. A árvore estava sem nada. Nenhum anjinho pendurado, nenhuma estrela no topo do pinheiro, nenhum sino, nenhuma das bolas coloridas que Hinata fazia questão de escolher a dedo... nada.

Passos ecoaram e Neji saiu da cozinha segurando uma bandeja que possuía duas xícaras fumegantes de chocolate quente.

Como ele sabia que ela adorava aquilo?

- O que foi? - ele perguntou percebendo uma pequena confusão na garota.

- Por que a árvore está... desse jeito? - ela apontou para o pinheiro.

- Ah, Hinata não teve tempo suficiente para arrumá-la este ano. Hiashi não lhe deu uma folga se quer, já foi uma vitória ela ter conseguido arrumar pelo menos a sala - ele estendeu a bandeja e Tenten pegou uma das xícaras, agradecendo logo em seguida.

Tenten se afastou um pouco, aquela noite estava sendo estranha demais.

- Ela me pediu para arrumá-la, - ele continuou pegando a outra xícara e colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro, que ficava entre o sofá e a lareira - mas eu não entendo nada dessas coisas de enfeite. Então... você poderia me ajudar?

- Hã... claro.

Neji foi novamente até a cozinha e Tenten o seguiu. Ele foi até uma pequena despensa onde estavam várias caixas de papelão. O rapaz pegou algumas delas.

Tenten deixou a xícara em cima da pia e foi ajudá-lo. Segurou mais uma três caixas e então, eles voltaram para a sala. Neji ainda conseguiu dar leves empurradas no pinheiro, para que ficasse mais visível às luzes da lareira.

Os dois começaram a abrir e pegar os enfeites.

- Aqui, você pega a estrela - Tenten disse -, já que é mais alto, e encaixa ela bem no topo da árvore, certo?

- Tudo bem.

A garota deu espaço para que Neji conseguisse colocar a estrela no pinheiro. Ele fez isso sem a menor dificuldade.

- Uau! - ela exclamou - Eu demoro minutos e minutos tentando colocar a minha estrela... você deveria me ajudar com a minha árvore também. - ela sorriu de leve para ele.

Neji se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Cuidado com o que deseja, Tenten, porque pode se realizar.

A Mitsashi ficou paralisada. Sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ouvir a voz dele no seu ouvido, Neji devia estar louco, era a única explicação.

Os dois continuaram a colocar os enfeites por toda a árvore. Tenten explicando a Neji onde colocar as bolas coloridas e o sino. O rapaz aprendia com facilidade e ela também não deixava de ser uma ótima professora.

Tenten ainda encontrou vários anjinhos dentro de uma das últimas caixas. Os colocou mais na frente, do jeito que Hinata mais gostava, e Neji a ajudou na hora de colocar os anjos mais em cima.

Quando terminaram, se afastaram um pouco da árvore para admirar o trabalho feito.

- Ficou ótimo - ele disse sorrindo torto outra vez.

- Não, não - Tenten disse - Está faltando alguma coisa! - ela se aproximou novamente olhando tudo com cuidado.

- Eu acho que não, Tenten.

- Falta sim! Eu sinto que fal... JÁ SEI!

Neji se assustou com o grito da companheira, Tenten nunca fora muito normal.

- Neji, - ele adorava quando ela chamava seu nome - sobraram algumas luzes do jardim?

- Deve ter sobrado alguma coisa. Deixe-me ver.

Ele saiu da casa e pela janela Tenten pôde perceber que ele havia ido para os fundos da mansão. Ela se sentou no sofá enquanto esperava. Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos quando ele voltou, com a roupa toda branca por causa dos flocos de neve. Neji ainda segurava uma caixa branca, sem a tampa, onde se podia ver vários fios e lâmpadas azuis junto.

- Só encontrei essas - ele falou, arfando um pouco. Estava um gelo do lado de fora.

- Está ótimo! - Tenten correu com a caixa e começou a rodear a árvore com as luzes.

À vista de Neji ela parecia uma criança, era incrível como ela ficava tão feliz com tão pouco.

Quando acabou, a garota correu até a tomada e ligou as luzes. Elas começaram a brilhar e fizeram um lindo contraste com as bolas coloridas que estavam espalhadas pela árvore.

- O que achou? - ela perguntou sorrindo de canto a canto.

- Lindo - mas diferente do que Tenten pensava Neji não falava da árvore.

Ambos se sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar. Deviam ter passado horas falando da vila, dos treinos, das missões... e estava tudo indo muito bem. Tenten havia até se esquecido da confusão com Hinata. Estava se divertindo tanto, e o melhor de tudo era que estava se divertindo com a pessoa que mais gostava no mundo.

Estavam rindo sobre como Tsunade fica bêbada só de olhar para uma garrafa de saquê, quando o estômago de Tenten resolveu dar sinal de vida.

- Nossa! - Neji exclamou com uma risada - Você deve estar faminta.

- Caramba, que vergonha - Tenten escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Não precisa ficar assim - ele levantou o queixo dela com a mão e a olhou nos olhos - O que vai querer? - tirou a mão aos poucos.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Neji.

- Vamos, diga.

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- O que vai querer? - ele repetiu, se levantando.

- Hm... chocolate! - ela foi em direção a mesinha que ficava ao lado da porta de entrada e pegou a caixa do presente, que estava junto de seu casaco. Pouco se importava se era o presente da Sakura, aquele momento era bem mais importante.

- Vai dividir comigo? - ela perguntou quando se aproximou de Neji.

- Claro. - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

A caixa que Tenten segurava era vermelha e tinha um lindo laço verde em cima, que a garota removeu para abrir a tampa. Neji se impressionou com a quantidade variada de chocolate dentro de uma caixa tão pequena. Eles provaram juntos todos eles, e adoraram. Terminaram de comê-los e voltaram a conversar animadamente, até que o relógio na sala começou a tocar, anunciando a meia noite.

- Já está tarde - a garota disse -, vou pra casa. Obrigada por tudo, Neji.

Ela estava se levantando e ele também.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco? - ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Tenho, eu preciso ir.

- Espere - ela parou e se virou para ele.

- O que foi?

- Tem um pouco de chocolate no seu rosto.

- Aonde? - ela começou a passar a mão por toda a face.

- Aqui. - ele mesmo usou o dedo para tirar, estava bem ao lado dos lábios dela.

- Neji...

- Shh - ele começou a se aproximar e ela a se afastar. Andaram devagar até que ela ficou presa entre ele e a parede, nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar direito, de tão nervosos que estavam. Neji ansiava aquele momento desde o dia em que a conheceu, e Tenten sentia o mesmo. Mas ele tinha medo, assim como ela, de não serem correspondidos. O garoto, então, roçou seus lábios nos dela de leve, para finalmente acabar com a distância que os separava havia anos. Chocolate. Esse era o gosto que os lábios dela tinham. Neji não conseguia raciocinar, mas sabia que era a melhor sensação do mundo, nunca provara nada igual. Já Tenten, só sabia que estava nas nuvens, era tudo o que pensava, sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Era o primeiro beijo dela, sempre recusara as propostas de namoro de vários garotos, só por causa dele. Finalmente estavam juntos. E ele agora procurava apronfundar o beijo, não fazia ideia de que ela beijava alguém pela primeira vez e por isso estranhou a insegurança dela ao tentar fazê-lo. Tenten foi cedendo aos poucos, aquilo era novo demais para ela, mas também era bom. Abriu um pouco mais os lábios e deixou que a emoção tomasse conta da razão. Neji agora tirou as mãos da parede e as colocou na cintura da companheira enquanto ela o segurava pelo pescoço, mantendo os dois o mais próximo possível. Se separaram em busca de ar...

- Feliz Natal - disseram juntos, sorrindo.

Se ela soubesse que tudo havia sido planejado...

* * *

Bom, está aí a minha fic de Natal, que também está concorrendo ao Concurso Flocos de Neve. Espero ter agradado a todos vocês, e espero que torçam por mim também. É meu primeiro concurso, tomara que eu consiga pelo menos o terceiro lugar, senão... foi bom ter participado pelo menos :D

Beijos a todos!

Deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês sobre a história, por favor.


End file.
